ABSTRACT This is a proposal for partial support of the only major national and/or international meeting dedicated to excitation/contraction coupling and how defects in this critical process underlie muscle disease. The Muscle: Excitation-Contraction Coupling (ECC) Gordon Research Conference (GRC) will meet from June 4 ? June 9, 2017 at Les Diablerets Conference Center in Les Diablerets, Switzerland. The GRC program was developed by an Executive Organizing Committee consisting of leaders in ECC research including Drs. Hctor H. Valdivia (University of Michigan), Isabelle Marty (Grenoble Institute of Neurosciences), and Filip Van Petegem (University of British Columbia). The two overarching objectives of the 2017 Muscle: Excitation-Contraction Coupling GRC are: Objective 1: To discuss and critically evaluate new breakthroughs regarding the molecular mechanisms that control ECC and how this process is altered in muscle fatigue, atrophy, sarcopenia, metabolic disease, and genetically-inherited forms of skeletal and cardiac muscle disease. Objective 2: To promote visibility and leadership of junior investigators in the field by providing a platform for students, postdoctoral fellows, and new independent investigators to present their work, as well as to interact and network with established senior investigators. The 2017 GRC conference will consist of ~30 speakers, ~18 Discussion Leaders, and ~13 poster presentations. Scientific sessions will focus on structural studies of the ECC apparatus, new insights into the molecular mechanisms and regulation of ECC, identification of new therapeutic targets, and the development of innovative treatments for muscle fatigue, sarcopenia, and skeletal and cardiac muscle disorders that adversely impact millions of individuals in the US. For the second time for this GRC, the meeting will be preceded by a two-day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. In addition, for each session during the GRC a young investigator will be paired with a senior investigator to serve as Co-Discussion Leaders. Innovative ?Poster Flash Sessions? and ?This Just In? speaker slots will be used to highlight late-breaking news. These innovative program elements will also maximize poster session visibility, as well as to enhance the integration and exposure of promising young investigators in the field during the GRC. We expect that this conference will attract 150-200 basic and clinical scientists across all career stages, genders, races, heritages, research disciplines, professional affiliations (academic, industrial, government), and geographical locations. Our overall aim is to promote: 1) open dialogue and communication, 2) exposure and career advancement of promising young investigators in the field, 3) fundamental understanding in the mechanisms of ECC and how defects in this process lead to compromised skeletal and cardiac muscle performance, and 4) the development of novel and effective therapies to combat skeletal and cardiac muscle disorders.